Alpha Quells
Backstory Living in one of the most unheard of districts in Panem, Alpha is well, quite unheard of. The Quells family was one of the poorest families in the district, and in order to survive, they forced their children into heavy labour at young ages. Alpha, being one of those children, began working in the fields at the ripe old age of three. This worked great for the Quells family as Alpha quickly grew into the character they were trying to form. In other words, Alpha was a diligent worker who always did what he could. One night, when Alpha was five, while he was asleep, his parents made the tough decision to sell Alpha to a workers farm. Even though Alpha was a really hard worker, the income that he was providing wasn't enough to feed all five children, so his family made the tough decision to sell the oldest into what basically was slavery. However that night, something amazing happened, Alpha's neighbours decided to take in Alpha, offering to give his family 50% of what Alpha made. The job that Alpha was being offered also wasn't close to being slavery, in fact, it was more enjoyable to Alpha than anything. Feeling like this was a once in a lifetime oppourtunity, Alpha's family said yes, knowing that that was the best choice for his future. The next day, Alpha's family told him about the good news. Being only five at the time, Alpha, only wanting to make his parents happy, agreed. In the years that followed, Alpha was quite happy with his life, until one night, one of his neighbour's former clients who didn't like Alpha's family at all, broke into the Quells' house and started to steal all of the items that they had worked months, even years to pay for. Alpha, who was seventeen at the time, heard a noise. He snuck into the living room to reveal the burglar stealing his family's treasured vase that they had all worked hard for. Alpha, couldn't bear holding back anymore and tackled the intruder, with no intent to flee the situation. Alpha started punching him in the face, and blood was everywhere. Something pulled Alpha back and with a forceful knee to the head, he was knocked out. Alpha woke that morning to see the intruders were gone and all of his family's prized possessions stolen. He looked for his family, not knowing that the slightly foul thing he smelled were his parents decomposing bodies. Even though their bodies were only in the early stages of decomposition, the smell was present. Alpha walked into his parent's bedroom to find his parents dead, in a pool of their own blood. Barely being able to hold back the tears, he looked through his brothers and sisters rooms to find that they were all dead, except for Omega, his youngest sister. She was sitting on her bed, crying. "What's wrong," Alpha asked. "Our parents are dead and the reaping is today," Omega replied. Alpha had completely forgotten about the reaping. All the siblings in his family had to take tesserae and Omega was no exception. "Come on Omega, let's get you all cleaned up." "Okay," Omega whimpered, the pain in her heart growing stronger. They reached the town square after both of them were ready. Alpha impatiently sat with the seventeen-year-old boys, whereas Omega was with the twelve-year-old girls. He felt himself zone out as the mandatory parts of the reaping quickly flew by. The only thing that caught his attention was his sisters name being called and no one volunteering. When the Capitol representative finished calling out the boys' name, Alpha called out. "I volunteer." He knew he would never regret that. Category:Quells Family Category:OC Page Category:Male Category:17 Year Old Category:Cattle Prod User Category:Sickle User Category:Katagma